


Something Borrowed

by Leonawriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Changelings, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei came by to collect something that had left behind some ten years ago, only to find that Seto Kaiba had become rather attached, and wasn't about to let anyone take such a thing away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the challenge 'Seto Kaiba finds himself face to face with Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. ' for an AU prompt meme thing I started on Tumblr.
> 
> It was only supposed to have three (or more) sentences but I took advantage of the 'or more' I'd added in, haha...

His arms crossed and face set in a determined scowl, Seto held his ground - _familiar, familiar, he_ recognised _that ‘boy’, if that was even what he was…  so long ago, but how could he forget? -_ he wasn’t about to give in just like that.

"I told you," the ‘boy’ was saying, “ten years ago, you could have that much time, but at the end you’d have to give them up.  You don’t think I’d have forgotten, now would you?"

Seto gritted his teeth.

"And I told _you_ \- I’m not giving him back.  Not now, not ever.  Get that into your thick skull.  The moment you gave him to me… that was when you lost him to me."

"Then I’ll simply have to take him back by force!"

At first his blood seemed almost to turn to ice, and then fire as fear and anger surged through him.  But then-

He began to laugh, taking Hiei off guard.

"What…"

"I don’t think you _understand_.  Mokuba is _mine_ , now.  He doesn’t remember anything from that ‘world’ of yours - he’d never _choose_ to go with you."

And that was when Mokuba, having heard voices, reached them, still wearing his pyjamas and half asleep.

"Nii-sama…?"

_Victory_ , in Seto’s eyes, but also relief, and hope, when his brother didn’t so much as recognise the other in the room.

And defeat, in Hiei’s.

The ‘boy’ vanished… hopefully never to return.

"Ne, nii-sama… who was that?"

Seto breathed a sigh of relief, ruffling his brother’s hair much to Mokuba’s annoyance, finding himself suddenly weak at the knees.  Damn it, that had taken a lot out of him…

"Nothing you need to worry about, Mokuba.  Just… go back to sleep."


End file.
